


Lose Yourself To Dance

by mrsmischief



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're dancing at a club with Chris Hemsworth, your boyfriend, when Tom Hiddleston joins you for the dance and some more... A drabble full of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Yourself To Dance

Chris's body was taut, the muscles firm against your touch as you moved in rhythm, body against body, letting the raw beat of the music lead you. Your fingertips traced the outlines of his abs under the tight black shirt, then slid up to his shoulders, staying there as you leaned towards him, and he took the hint, leaning down to kiss you. His lips were soft, breathing hot in your mouth as you kissed, your tongues engaging on a dance of their own while your bodies still moved, unable and _unwilling_ to stop.

His hips were quick in their seduction, inviting yours into a dance that tempted your already fast-beating heart to beat faster and faster, to pump the hot heavy blood further in your veins. His hands, much bigger than yours, were by your waist, circling it and pulling you even closer, fingers moving up and down on the small area of revealed skin between your top and your skirt.

All of a sudden, you felt another body press into you, behind you. A glance over your shoulder revealed it was someone you knew, someone you knew _very well_ indeed. Tom smiled at you, white teeth shining in the pink and purple and blue glow of the strobe lights.  When the room and your view and your mind was already turning orange and yellow and red, red like lust and love and everything you felt, his hands found your body, too, tickling your skin as they wiped your hair on one side, making way for his lips that fastened on your neck, kissing and licking and sucking while his body moved, crushing you even closer to Chris until you were sandwiched between the two men. You didn't mind in the slightest; your mind, body and soul all loved the sensations, the feel of their strong bodies on either side of you as you danced, danced and danced, to your heart's content.

The lights were a rainbow and the music a slur of sighs and melodic rhythm in your ears when one of them finally spoke, a husky breath in your ear, asking _if you would like to move somewhere else, to perhaps continue in private_. You nodded, aware of the arousal you had all gotten sucked into, the lust almost painful in your core and on your intoxicated mind. They found a hand each, squeezing yours tightly into theirs, fingers interlaced as they helped you out from the crowd of people and into the corridor that led to the toilets, until you opened the door to the men's room and found it empty - thank goodness. Not that any of you cared anymore, but this way it was all much less complicated.

As soon as the door was closed your body was pushed gently but firmly against the wall, and Chris's lips were on yours and Tom's on your stomach as he inched your skirt and knickers down, kissing his way to your thighs and then back up on the inside of them, nipping softly on the sensitive flesh. Quickly, he hooked one of your legs over his shoulder, revealing you to him in the most intimate way possible, and while Chris's tongue still battled yours, Tom's easily conquered your clit, making you gasp and quiver as he twirled the tip of his tongue round and round and round, then slowly got to know his new territory, claiming each and every part until you shuddered again, harder and harder, barely staying up as he teased your sensitive flesh relentlessly.

You were still recovering when they switched your position, moving so that you were between them again, just like on the dance floor. Except that this time there were no clothes to stop your desires from coming true, and soon your legs were around Chris's waist, his cock deep inside you and Tom's hands all over your body as you moved, dancing to the faint beat of the music and the much louder beat of your hearts.

The whole experience was almost holy in all its sinfulness; you didn't know how long you spent there, in the dimly lit bathroom of the club, but you savoured every single moment. Your voice was soon hoarse from constantly moaning their names, begging and praying, but whether this was to stop or to go on forever, even you didn't know.

All you knew was their breath on your skin, the touch of their hands and mouths and the flicks of their tongue and the tips of their fingers as they brought you to the brink and over again and again. They both smelled of a delicious mix of cologne, alcohol and sweat, a mix that made your body yearn for more even when you were so spent you could barely stay conscious. Their moans, your name on their lips and the sensation of them inside you, their rigid cocks sliding in and almost out and in again only turned you on more and more each time, making you wetter and wetter and wetter and causing your heart beat more rapidly, giving you a feeling that was almost like floating when you came and came and came, over and over and over...


End file.
